


bittersweet shimmer

by arsoftie



Series: four seasons [1]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Autumn, Kings & Queens, Korean War, M/M, Princes & Princesses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-28 21:23:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15715362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arsoftie/pseuds/arsoftie





	bittersweet shimmer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jung taekwoon is the only son of the king of goryeo. he goes on walks at night constantly but this time it's different because of an encounter that could be the end of his ensured position in the kingdom. the court artist, lee jaehwan is quite oblivious of the importance this meeting holds - he's just happy to have some fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is set in the late period of goryeo during the ruling of king gongmin (1351-1374). he was famous for suspected affairs with younger boys. his wife died in 1365 from child complications.

The sky was clear, as it always was mid-Goryeo when nobody disturbed its beauty. Stars aligned in their designated spaces and littered the sky like countless flames. Igniting peace perhaps because they were too far away from people’s natural ease in creating chaos.

 

Taekwoon slipped on a cloak which barely reached his knees but was more than enough to cover his face. The hood hung low, messing his otherwise wavy raven hair. His steps were fast as he hurried outside the gates, easily climbing the wall and stepping foot out of the palace officially. The fact that this was perfectly punishable was pushed back into his mind as the various scents of the town, still buzzing with people even in such late hours, hit his nose. A freshly baked bread which would bring a prayer from anyone below his status, herbs being mixed for medical purposes, a few candles colored in hues Taekwoon couldn’t observe well because he moved fast.

A prince should not be walking the streets of a lowly town with people who couldn’t even afford the water he bathes in. He definitely should not be travelling alone at night and if he were to be caught the consequences would be too high in comparison to the satisfaction he’d get from merely stargazing. His perception however seemed fogged and his intentions couldn’t be questioned by his mind alone.

His stroll remained calm and he didn’t make any stops while avoiding eye contact. That navigated him swiftly through the crowds and nobody paid attention to him as he went up the hill. Slowly, the sounds of the townspeople were muffled by the rustling of trees and crickets. Stone paths were replaced by dust and dirt with few broken logs and withered bushes as Taekwoon reached the top. His heart was beating out of his chest and his mind helpfully replayed Wonshik’s stern gaze as he’d asked about Taekwoon’s training schedule a few weeks ago. The younger had questioned the regularity of his exercise and Taekwoon’s answer had been reassuring but it had also been a lie and now the prince wasn’t too proud of it. 

Continuing up onto the familiar path he could see his favorite tree in the distance. The night breeze was chilling his nose and he tucked the hood further down murmuring cold but never coming to a stop. Footsteps barely inaudible, he roamed around the top mindlessly. By doing so he failed to notice the person sitting gracefully on a low branch of the maple tree. At least not until he heard the quiet humming that he instinctively tucked his hood even tighter and glanced in the general direction of the noise. This very tree was his favorite place to sit that somehow he’d grown an attachment to and a thud of jealousy took over his heart. The person was a man seemingly a bit younger than him. His clothes indicated a royal attire but that of a lower class, one who wasn’t part of the blood line but was still respected accordingly within the palace. That sparked Taekwoon’s curiosity and he shifted towards the stranger. It seemed like the other had known about his presence because his gaze remained unbothered but his actions above the paper had halted along with the melody.

A court artist?

“It’s a fine night, Your Highness.” The stranger said and Taekwoon almost narrowed his eyes from the arrogance that laced the other’s otherwise gentle voice. Immediately, he knew he was dealing with someone from the outside who had gotten a high place in the palace by mysterious (most likely illegal) circumstances.

Taekwoon didn’t answer for a while which sent the stranger turning back to observe him. A big nose, crinkled eyes, plump lips, nothing stood out to the prince so he still had no idea who this arrogant man was. A small smile made its way onto the stranger’s face as he carefully stood up from the branch. His attire was gracefully swinging in the night breeze and Taekwoon followed it with interest. Why is he dressed so much like him? He couldn’t be a prince - Taekwoon was the only child and his father never mentioned anyone else before.

“Who are you?” Taekwoon spoke his thoughts out loud and his voice came out quiet as usual but threatening nonetheless. Although the other didn’t seem too fazed, his smirk was replaced with surprise for a few seconds.

“I am a servant of the King.” He answered with coy and Taekwoon wanted to laugh - everyone was a servant of the King in Goryeo. But because his question got ignored so easily his expression remained stern.

They stood there, the royal servant just eyeing the prince as if he was some precious possession sold on the market. Taekwoon didn’t know what else to say and suddenly the reason for his arrival here hit him and he avoided the servant’s gaze as he walked towards the edge of the hill. Truthfully speaking, he was terrified. He actually was. This person could run to court any time now and ruin his reputation in front of the King and that was a heavy thought. But if today was the end of him then at least that’ll be the last thing he sees.

The night sky. The stars. He came to watch the stars and the full moon. He sighed, finally finding some peace for five seconds at most as he heard the stranger sit uncomfortably close next to him. He turned his head in annoyance, brows locked, actions speaking louder than his words ever could.

A flash of few emotions including hurt passed through the other’s eyes as he nodded, “Your Highness should also be at somewhere else right now, correct?”

Taekwoon barely restrained himself from reaching for the other’s throat, his frustration blurring his thoughts but he shook his head. Nobody would want a short-tempered king. And certainly not a murderer.

“You didn’t answer my question.” Taekwoon stated after a few minutes of silence he found anything but soothing with the burning realization this man might be someone important.

The prince was curious but wanted to approach the servant carefully in case his intentions were to compromise. He didn’t want to get caught out here in the middle of the night with a witness of a seemingly royal status.

“I did not.” The man nodded and Taekwoon swore he didn’t want to have anything to do with this person. His confidence must have some sort of reason behind it but as Taekwoon was oblivious to it it mattered slightly.

“I hope this is very amusing to you now. Because you will regret it later.” The prince stood up his cloak wavering in the wind. He imagined he looked at least a bit intimidating but the other wasn’t even regarding his presence.

From lack of attention or lack of proper view at his most favorite part of the daily cycle, Taekwoon slouched his shoulders. His hood revealed barely a strand of his hair but the stranger’s eyes were so quick to follow the action it made him wonder. How, when and why did he learn to be this alert? Taekwoon desperately wanted to know but as it dawned on him that the King wouldn’t get a word of this - otherwise the stranger would’ve already bolted with the fresh evidence - he decided to keep his pride instead.

So, he turned around and made his way back to his house not missing the venomous good night, Your Highness aimed at him.

***

Taekwoon pondered if his encounter yesterday evening had actually happened. He replayed the stranger’s words cautiously in his head as if he was piecing a puzzle. Truth was the absurd situation just increased his frustration with the subject as his hand wrapped tightly around the cup handle. The tea has long since cooled off but Taekwoon wasn’t opting for a sip. His mind was busy which is why he also missed a question from the King. When it was repeated he bowed deeply.

“My apologies, Father. I was too lost in thought-”

“It’s okay, Taekwoon,” But of course it wasn’t. How could disregarding the King ever be okay, “Would you share your precious thoughts with us since they must be quite important if you’re ignoring your Father?” The King asked but Taekwoon knew it wasn’t a friendly invitation. Every one of his Father’s words was a direct order.

A single shiver coursed through his body as he fixed his posture and his eyes scanned the ground. He hated how vulnerable he was forced to appear in front of Goryeo’s ruler, “I was but considering how to greet the General. He will be visiting the palace tomorrow, yes?”

Anxiety and fear clashed inside of Taekwoon’s mind as he fiddled with his sleeve. The King was taking forever to answer or so it seemed to his quivering lip that just refused to stay still. By now it was a habit of sorts - to get frightened of every word of His Majesty’s - but it didn’t make the pain more dull. In fact it felt like the weight was bigger every time they exchanged simple sentences.

“That’s right. You should find a way to entertain his son but I believe this to be an easy task for you.”

Of course, Wonshik is as easy to entertain as a toddler. Taekwoon thought but his response to the King was just a bow and he sat back in his place, more attentive than ever. A maid poured him more tea and he smelled the aroma knowing this meeting was as good as over now that the attention was shifted away from him. He could relax his muscles. He’d dealt decently with the hardest part but it didn’t sit well with him that this royal servant was causing problems even after their personal dispute.

***

The galloping could be heard even in Taekwoon’s room as he sat calmly reading his favorite poetry book. The words written in perfect calligraphy were astonishing to the 23-year-old prince in a sense of simply getting lost. Finding loopholes to reality has always been his best coping mechanism no matter how often it would backfire and he would receive severe punishments.

Taekwoon didn’t budge at first, his attention devoured by his hobby. He took his interests as seriously as he did court work and it was an honest bother to return to the present when he wanted to drown in the wisdom. Next to his ear, a servant whispered, “The General has arrived. The King would like to see Your Highness escorting his son to his designated room.”

He was sure the book had a lot more to teach him than a three years younger warrior - whose moral compass Taekwoon was still in doubt of - but he let it drop carefully on the table. His fingertips grazed upon its leather cover one last time before he had to follow orders like an obedient son.

Taekwoon still wanted to wave it off, Wonshik wasn’t here for the first time and there was no real need for all the fuss surrounding his visit. Yet he couldn’t because this was the only person he had successfully befriended (or rather Wonshik had approached him out of duty but Taekwoon didn’t like being reminded of that). He didn’t want to ruin the one wholesome relationship he had in the palace and he almost laughed because the image of a bulky boy in his twenties, flushed, showing up vividly in his head. 

The cause of Wonshik’s embarrassment has been tugging on his lower hanbok piece for a few seconds and Taekwoon, observing from the side, was counting the seconds until the younger reached down to pet the puppy. He was quite enchanted by the big ears having flopped backwards himself but Wonshik was too far gone. His hand was petting the dog gently as if it was his own and he repeated cute over and over again. Taekwoon just didn’t want to interrupt even when he noticed his armour getting dislocated at certain places and knew it was a disrespectful notion.

It was a pleasant memory to have - that of someone’s carefree smile while they drowned in freedom. Since it was a rare sight to Taekwoon he cherished his time with Wonshik immensely but he’d never let the other know that.

“Good day, General.” The prince greeted Wonshik’s father, a man of respect who had known the royal family ever since his father stepped on the throne.

“Ah, the Crown Prince. Hello,” The old man returned the greeting and Taekwoon visibly stiffened. He was not the Crown Prince. At least not yet.

Taekwoon eyed Wonshik standing behind him and the other was pretending not to notice him until his father elbowed him in the ribs. The bow was shallow - it was quite awkward for Wonshik to be formal with him since they’re friends, as he’d claimed - unlike the prince who naturally mirrored the gesture. Never mind the improper politeness, Taekwoon was ready to drag him by the hand and show him around. Despite himself, he couldn’t do so before the General dismissed his son or it would be way out of character. He was anything but nosy and he didn’t dare attempt something so reckless. They were left waiting.

“You can go have fun. I’ll visit His Majesty and offer news of the country.” The old man said with a laugh while his eyes met Taekwoon’s but there was an intention behind his grin.

Wonshik was back to his normal self, if someone constantly running off and jumping around could be considered normal, soon after his father left. He was excitedly telling Taekwoon about a maiden that had taken interest in him, he was sure, when a figure appeared in front of them. Unfortunately, before the prince could warn the younger, walking with his back facing the wrong direction, a grunt was heard. Wonshik’s backside, when he turned to look up front - where he should’ve been looking all along - was soaked. The patch was a dark crimson as it dripped down his attire, making a mess of a poor slave’s hard work in dressing up the General’s son.

“If you would excuse my recklessness, Sir. I shall accept any punishment you offer.” The person responsible had their head lowered in a ninety degree bow but Taekwoon immediately recognized him.

The way his outfit almost matched the prince’s, several brushes kept in a jar of clean water which was now down to the bottom level. According to Taekwoon’s deduction the man must’ve been preparing for another art session outside the palace. Judging by his neat hairstyle and proper posture (and manners) he was meeting someone important today as well, but Taekwoon didn’t dwell on that since everyone in the palace was important in their own way. Except for Taekwoon himself apparently.

“Lift your head.” Wonshik said in a stern voice and it didn’t hold malice - just the normal courtesy he was used to his whole life, “What’s your name?”

The royal servant, as Taekwoon had decided his rank yesterday, did just that and only threw a side glance at the prince.

“Lee Jaehwan, Sir.” He seemed much more intrigued by Wonshik and his stupidly-big observant eyes annoyed Taekwoon into taking action.

“We have somewhere to go. So, if you don’t mind-”

“Can you show me some of your drawings?” Wonshik cut off in an unusually rude manner and Taekwoon let out a flat what after which the General’s son turned to him with a smile, “You said we’re going somewhere entertaining. I do believe this to be a great entertainment.”

“I had something else in mind but if that’s what you wish why not.”

Taekwoon was too aware of the fact that his encounter had to be left out of every conversation even with Wonshik. He couldn’t risk anyone or anything at this point. It’s not that he didn’t want to trust his best friend he just couldn’t. Not when his reality was a luxurious prison, separate from the actual world. 

“Very well, then. Do follow me, Commander,” Jaehwan spoke with a sense of confidence similar to someone from Taekwoon’s past that he couldn’t remember. The servant bowed to him as well, earning his full attention, “Your Highness.”

Taekwoon tilted his head, a smirk gracing his features, “Lead the way, Jaehwan.”

Wonshik wasn’t unaware of the exchange and he wanted to say something, perhaps ask another question, but he decided against it. Thankfully.

 

Jaehwan’s studio wasn’t exactly the most neatly organized place on earth but Taekwoon gave him extra credit for the beautiful pieces on the walls. There were so many Chinese characters written with nothing but pure talent. Taekwoon was surprised to see some he couldn’t recognize himself and was more than sure Jaehwan wasn’t any servant. In fact, he got more educational sources than the prince, despite being visibly younger (and of less royal blood). That was added to the list of Jaehwan things that unnerved Taekwoon and he found himself sighing in front of love displayed next to freedom.

“Does love not come to you easily, Your Highness? Or is my calligraphy not good enough?” Jaehwan snickered and Taekwoon glared but restrained himself for Wonshik’s sake.

The technique was perfect, needless to say. He was most definitely not going to elaborate on that but there was only so much he could ignore.

“I don’t really believe in love.” Taekwoon said honestly but it brought a low growl from Wonshik.

“That was disgusting, hyung,” He offered helpfully, “Everyone knows your heart is gone and your soul is an endless void whatever.”

Taekwoon was stunned so no reply followed but Jaehwan’s laugh filled the room with what the prince could only describe as warmth. There was a simplicity about Jaehwan’s movements that fascinated Taekwoon. He was so caught up on being proper all the time, deciphering ulterior motives and building plans in his head, that he could never make a sound like that. It didn’t carry weight coming from a person who just loved teasing but didn’t mean harm - Taekwoon realized that now. He also let the corners of his mouth lift a little - he had a second carefree smile in his memory collection now. It was stored right next to Wonshik’s.

Tearing his eyes away from the artist, he also noticed the said boy was beyond fascinated, too far gone for his own good. A few pieces painted by Jaehwan were hanging loosely in his hand as he watched Jaehwan smile with a tiny hint of the expression on his own lips. It was kind of stupid but Taekwoon found it endearing for the most part.

“What is it?” Jaehwan managed through laughs, clearly shying away from the stares but hiding it under a steady tone.

“Nothing. There’s nothing. These are very beautiful.” Wonshik stumbled closer to them and it was adorable as much as it was worrisome to Taekwoon.  
“Thank you. I have a lot of time to spare on arts and music.” Jaehwan explained but looked straight down as if he’d let out some secret.

Taekwoon was curious but he couldn’t just ask. He planned to wait for the younger to eventually tell him in a future conversation - should they have any of those again. 

“What is your occupation in the palace?” But Wonshik bet him to it and he almost cursed.

“I am merely a servant.” 

A lie. Why was he suddenly reserved Taekwoon couldn’t tell but he made a clear warning to Wonshik with a glance. There was no need for prying and he probably wouldn’t like the facts anyway. Something told him his Father was deeply involved and that was never pleasant.

“Hey, since you write and draw so well,” Wonshik started lightly but Taekwoon felt a shiver, his eyes going wide as he failed to stop the sentence, “why don’t you take a look at Taekwoon-hyung’s poetry?”

It was too late now. He accidentally stepped on the warrior’s foot and faced Jaehwan expecting more mocking. And he got just that.

“Poetry? Your Highness must be especially talented,” Jaehwan was shining, his eyes filled with deadly mischief (that again seemed too familiar) completely disregarding Taekwoon’s attempts at protesting, “I would love to read your work. It wouldn’t be a problem, right?”

The prince knew this situation was going to end with him showing off his work, his feelings in the form of carefully drawn out characters, and he wasn’t particularly joyful about it. He despised violation of personal space but what could he do - let the servant blabber about their meeting? He wasn’t allowing that.

“It would be a... pleasure.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is my first proper work here. it might take a long time to update and i'm sorry - i stare at details too much. and i love research but i'm excited about this!  
> make sure to leave your opinion (negativity and positivity both accepted) in the comments!


End file.
